


Our Last Hope

by FalconHorus



Category: Legend of the Seeker, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, mordsith, mother confessor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the 12th prophecy on the walls of the Palace of the Prophets comes to pass, will the mother confessor be ready to face it head on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Last Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ancientctybingo at dreamwidth - prompt: AU  
> Beta'd by Mathgirl24 (JT-2)

Time slowed down around her as she felt the power of confession flow through her veins. It was exhilarating and frightening at the same time. Her vision turned black and she could feel the will of the soldier in front of her bend to her; his love now hers until death. His death, as he threw himself back into the battle, protecting his mistress, his confessor.

“Kate!”

She swirled around, her long white dress flowing along. She was just in time to block a sword from splicing her in two. She felt the power of confession leave her body, and replaced it with a renewed strength to fight.

A quick look at the rest of the battlefield told her more than she ever needed or wanted to know. They were positively surrounded; the few of them no match for the attacking forces. Her confessed soldier fought bravely but was slain by his comrades in no time, punishing his betrayal with a quick death.

For a moment’s passing she almost wished she could conjure up the condar. But that would not only confess the enemy troops, it would also bind her soldiers' will to her. Many of them had wives and children, and they at least deserved the chance to seeing their husband and father return as himself, as opposed to being enslaved to her. If it had just been her trusted mordsith fighting by her side, the woman she loved beyond anything, she wouldn't have thought twice about conjuring up the most powerful confession she could muster in that moment. The mordsith's unconditional love for her would protect her, just as it had once protected the Seeker, Richard Cypher, from the Mother Confessor, Kahlan Amnell.

As she dared to glance around yet again, the dire situation unchanged, flashes of red were visible from the corner of her eyes. But it was not just the familiar leathers that were coming in and out of view, reinforcements had arrived. D’Haran troops rallied around their Mother Confessor and her trusted mordsith, ready to lay down their lives for the two most important women in the whole of D’Hara.

“We were held up, my Lady.” Their general stepped forward, bending his head apologetically. “They are getting more and more numerous, and more daring.”

“I know,” she whispered back, as if she was afraid that the enemy would hear her acknowledge their superiority in numbers and fearlessness.

They came from the northern lands, where magic was punishable by death. There had always been small raids along the borders where the two lands met, but never had they crossed the border and had come this far inland; not since the days of Richard Cypher, Kahlan Amnell, Cara Mason and the great and powerful wizard Zeddicus Zul’Zorander. Something was brewing in these northern lands, and it frightened her that she had no idea what that _something_ was supposed to be.

What if the 12th prophecy on the walls of the Palace of the Prophets was finally coming to pass? Was she ready to fulfill the tasks of the new Seeker’s confessor? Was she ready to start a journey through unknown territories?

Her thoughts were cut short by a horn blowing in the distance. Soldiers around her started cheering as the enemy fled from once they came, arms high in the air, some following stray enemy soldiers finishing them off before they could get away from the waving of swords.

“My Lady, we have won.” The general of her reinforcements congratulated her on their victory.

“This time maybe,” Kate sighed.

“My Lady?” The general tilted his head confused.

She shook her head, and instead smiled at him. “Round up the wounded, and the dead. Burn the enemy soldiers.”

“Yes, my Lady.”

She watched her troops scatter as they received their orders, some rallying around her to serve as her protection. They followed in her footsteps as she made her way across the battlefield towards a pair of waiting horses.

“My Lady.”

Kate turned at the familiar voice of her mordsith. She was unharmed which didn't surprise her, not even a small scratch to prove she'd been in battle. She was fearsome and a force to be reckoned with. Even her own soldiers avoided her like the plague, and were careful not to get on her bad side.

“Teyla,” Kate smiled.

If the 12th prophecy was indeed about to come to pass, she knew she would be able to face it head on. With Teyla by her side, she would be able to conquer anything.


End file.
